divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Rudytudy14
Introduction Rudytudy14 joined divinitycraft somewhere around late 2013, and immediately joined some of his friends who invited him. Rudy promptly breezed through factions like Lordaeron, (less than a week) Mooshrooms, (several months) and TheFactory (left when they merged). Eventually Rudy decided he had enough of just being a powerbag and decided not to join any faction. During this time he was heavily harassed by raiders from various factions, and eventually decided to join a raider faction lead by B_R_O_K_E_N. Rudy hadn't fought much, but B_R_O_K_E_N taught him how, and soon enough he was leading raids by himself. Over the next few months, TheUnion started up, and rudy was forced to leave the raiders behind if he was to join TheUnion where some of his friends were. Leading up to TheUnion war, Rudy was repeatedly banned off and on for "server disruption" which didn't help tensions already brewing. After war was declared upon TheUnion, Rudy fought dozens of skirmishes in multiple Lordaeron cities, and blocked off Lordaeron's navy with a jungle tree wall. When Lordaeron started to build a cannon wall around TheUnion, Rudy decided to block that off with trees as well. He was permabanned for griefing and was not unbanned till a few months after TheUnion was destroyed by Lordaeron. Ashford Era When Rudy came back, he was enraged to find that TheUnion was gone, and that Lordaeron was going on about how they "fairly won the war". Rudy joined up with his friend Mecrazy13, and they started the faction Ashford, with the single goal of obliterating Lordaeron. Ashford gained fame over the years it was around for being a significant threat for such a small faction. Through the year and a half it was alive, Rudy lead guerilla raids on Lordaeron very frequently, becoming somewhat infamous for doing so. Unfortunately, when most of Ashford was caught duping and banned, Ashford fell to power loss, and was disbanded. Rudy went on to lead a empire called Scourged, but that unfortunately fell to inactivity when the server was at a low. Fourth Era After the server reset, Rudy first joined his friend Roborik's faction, which promptly fell, and then left and joined Djinn. After a good run with Djinn, Rudy left and joined VMS. During his time at VMS, rudy realized that all of Ashford's old members were in VMS, and he decided to see if Mecrazy13 wanted to make a faction again. Thus, Wallachia was born. After awhile, Wallachia was starting to fall to inactivity, and both Rudy and Mecrazy decided it would be better to merge into Republic instead. During this time, Rudy was promoted to moderator to help the server. Soon enough Rudy was eventually promoted to the server's first American admin. The Republican Civil War Later on in Republic, during the incident where Walle01 left Republic, Geko became enraged that Walle had left Republic without permisson, and wanted Rudy to kill Walle's faction leader, Bolsheviks. In Rudy's eyes, Bolsheviks was completely innocent, and having to ask permission to leave the faction was downright asinine, and borderline totalitarian. Nonetheless, Rudy killed them, and expressed his disappointment in what Republic had become. Afterwards, Rudy talked over his opinion on what Geko was doing with Swiftlock, who suggested that Rudy lead a resistance against Geko, as Rudy was not the only one disagreeing with what he was doing. Soon enough, Rudy had amassed a good half of republic, and was ready to strike, and unclaimed the faction home and the senate hall. Rudy originally just wanted to completely revamp the rules of Republic, but it was obvious that Geko was not going to cooperate in the way Rudy wanted, so he ended up keeping the pieces, and laying siege to the city. Afterwards, he made Kaiserreich, and took a good chunk of Respublica's population with him. Rudy realized Geko wasn't exactly too popular with other people either, and persuaded Stahlreich's leader, Bolsheviks, to merge with Kaiserreich and make a new faction, which was dubbed Asterreich. Asterreich then waged war against Republic, with Bolsheviks maintaining the leadership position of Asterreich, and Rudy seizing control of it's combined military forces. Furian War (WIP) The Second Republican Civil War (WIP) Category:Players Category:History Category:Staff Category:Second Era Category:Third Era Category:Fourth Era